The One I Once Knew
by Mrs.MamaGoldfish
Summary: Sesshomaru is a young boy when he comes across Minako a young girl with amnesia. They become close friends eventually lovers.When Minako is snatched away it's up to Sesshomaru to find and save her. What happens when he can't find her? When they finally cross paths will she forgive him? Or will he lose the only Woman he ever loved? First fanfic so please bare that in mind, Thanks
1. Amnesia

Chapter One: Amnesia

All seemed quiet as a young Sesshomaru scanned the surrounding area, sensing no one near he smirked, he had successfully lost his guard he then sneered, what need did he have for a guard? He was the son of Inu no Taisho, the greatest and strongest demon in history. No one dare lay a hand on him and if they were foolish enough to try he would be able to handle them he thought smugly. He walked aimlessly thru the forest surrounding his home, the forest was lush and fertile with the thick trees towering above his head. The sun high above it's branches shimmered below and landed in patches on the ground. He wandered with no particular place in mind, he wanted to go outside without someone tagging along for once. He was tired of people hovering over him as tho he were a fragile pup, the nerve! Shaking his head in disgust Sesshomaru pick up a scent that was not familiar. Curious and alert he followed the scent, it smelled of lilacs in spring, a rare and wonderful smell. Coming upon a clearing he found the source, a young _human_ girl laying prone on the soft grass. He watched in disgust as she stirred, she slowly raised herself into a sitting position and slowly looked around, fixing her eyes on a babbling brook that was nearby. She wore a dirty purple kimono with white lilacs that lay on the hems, it was singed along with her long black hair which pooled around her in soft tendrils.

"What are you doing here?" he called curiously, and he was curious there wasn't a human village for miles. Startled she turned and faced him and he froze, her eyes! She had the deepest amethyst eyes he'd ever seen and was immediately entranced. He never heard of a human having such an eye color, did that mean his nose had lead him astray? He was sure it hadn't yet he was certain she was human. A soft voice reached his ears dragging him harshly from his thoughts and he once again turned his attention on the female in front of him "I'm sorry...I...I don't know" she had said "You don't know? How could you not know?" he replied quite taken aback by her silly reply. She seemed to think for a moment before responding "I can't seem to recall, the only thing I can recall is a name and I'm not even sure if it's mine" she admitted with a slight blush. Amnesia? It had to be he thought, he looked back at the girl a calculated look in his eye. He looked over her appearance once more slowly taking in all the details set before him. He had missed the mild to severe burns on her milky white skin, had her village caught fire in a bandit raid or had a youkai set her village ablaze? He wondered, that would explain why she was so far from a village and the burns on her body "What should I call you human?" he demanded. "The only name that comes to mind is Minako,would that be acceptable?" she asked politely. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into the bright clearing blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting "It will do, now where do you intend to go? You are not welcome here" Sesshomaru questioned harshly "I-I don't know" was all she replied with "Forgive me if I have intruded upon your territory I mean no harm" she continued as she picked herself up "It is my sires territory and you-" he stiffened as a malicious aura surrounded the clearing and before he could turn towards it a raking pain slid up his back and he was thrown in the air and collided in a tree near the brook, snapping the innocent plant in twain. Pain as he never imagined coursed thru his body "Poison" he muttered softly, his body had not gotten used to absorbing and neutralizing poisons yet and Sesshomaru growled in anger and frustration, he was practically paralyzed.

Minako watched in horror as a dragon youkai appeared in the clearing and suddenly attack the sliver haired demon before her. She screamed in terror before she ran towards him to check to see if he was ok only to be halted by the dragon as he appeared in front of her "And where do you think to run off too little one?" the dragon smirked. Minako stood tall and defiant "Why would you hurt him?"she demanded "Who him?" he motioned with his thumb then laughed "I'm just here to cause a little mayhem for Toga might as well get his attention by getting his son, but you, you're a sweet surprise. Haven't eaten human in a while" He explained with a cruel smile on his handsome face, Deep green eyes gleamed with malice. Minako's faced paled and the dragon swiped his sharp claws towards her barely missing as she dodged "You're fast for a human!" He cackled with glee "You'll at least make this entertaining!" he swiped at her again catching her arm in a deep cut. Blood flowed freely from her wound as she attempted to staunch the wound with no success, she turned towards the dragon and watched in fear as he slowly stalked her, tossing his teal hair over his shoulder with his blood soaked hand then licked said hand in anticipation for the kill. Minako's brain went into high gear, a plan forming in her mind 'it might work' she prayed as she ran towards the nearest tree then at the last minute before she reached it she leaped to the right towards the man she now knew as Sesshomaru, how she knew was anybody's guess but when the dragon revealed who Sesshomaru's father was some memories of a village flashed thru her mind and the knowledge flew to her consciousness. A loud crash sounded behind her as she quickly pick herself up and ran towards Sesshomaru 'I can't believe that worked!' she looked back to see that he had crashed thru the tree and after getting up glared angrily at her, he was done toying with her. He quickly charged at her, now at full speed, but before he could reach her a silver blur knocked him off course and he crashed in to the tree lining taking out a few more trees. A demon with silver hair much like Sesshomaru's stood in front of her, his hair was pulled up high, with full battle armor donned the demon known throughout as Inu no Taisho stood powerful and strong ready to attack the horrible dragon, who growled out in anger. Knowing Lord Toga was there Minako rushed towards Sesshomaru, who was bleeding heavily 'Why isn't his wound healing and why hasn't he gotten up?' she thought in fear, a putrid stench reached her nose from the wound 'Poison!?' this isn't good she thought as she heard the battle continue behind her. Minako frantically looked around for something to stop the bleeding, if she didn't stop the bleeding she was sure he would not last long, she was frantic what should she do? A blush tinged her cheek then quickly disappeared after hearing a pathetic whimper reached her ears, no doubt he was in pain but was she willing to sacrifice her dignity for his life? What was she saying!? Dignity meant nothing if he died! Nodding in determination she took off her kimono as quickly as her body would let her ignoring the terrible pain she was currently going thru 'why wasn't I poisoned too?' she thought as she began to rip her kimono into long strips. She tore his kimono off and winced when she heard him growl out in pain, apologizing she tightly bandaged him up apologizing every time she had to lift him up to wound the bandage around his body. Once she finished she gently laid him on his back, he had passed out not too long ago and had labored breathing. She checked his forehead and quickly pulled her hand away, he was burning up! Spotting the brook nearby, Minako ignore the still waging battle and ran towards the water clutching Sesshomaru's kimono in her shaking hands and soaked the silk in the cool water before running back to place to cloth on his head. She turned to watch the battle, it was coming to a close. The dragon was now kneeling in front of Toga, bleeding profusely "Ryukotsusei, I have failed you" he muttered as Toga took his head. Sheathing sounga, Toga walked towards the pair and stopped in front of Minako "My lord! Sesshomaru has been poisoned, I've managed to stop the bleeding but he has a high fever" Minako bowed low, Then looked back and watched as he lifted his son gingerly. "You will come with me" He stated and Minako knew it was not a request as his mokomoko wrapped itself around her naked form. She felt herself begin to grow feint as her adrenaline ceased and the lack of blood caused by her wound caught up with her, not able to hold the darkness back she fell into unconsciousness.

 **Hey everyone, so this is my very first fanfic so please bare that in mind.**


	2. In Thanks

**Ok everyone sorry it took so long to write I have an 8 month old and its a little difficult to work around that but I will do my best to get the stories out as quickly as I can. I want to thank Cryamurai for the wonderful review I greatly appreciate the helpful tips. I've been a closet writer for almost ten years and want to eventually publish a book so I thought I'd try my hand at fanfiction first. Also I do have a way to work around her human side and it will be explained very soon. I also want to apologize I know I'm writing Sesshomaru as OOC but I have it showing his younger side and will hopefully soon get to the Sesshomaru we all know and love. Ok enough of my ranting I'll let you all get to the story :)**

 **Chapter Two: In Thanks**

Cold hands brought me back from unconsciousness, jerking up suddenly I looked around in uncertainty when a soft mousy voice gently called to me.

"It's ok dear, please don't be frightened!" locking eyes with the demon in front of me I saw compassion and kindness in deep auburn eyes. It was an elderly female Inu demon, her snow white hair pulled back into a tight bun, she had her hands held out in front of her showing me that she meant no harm.

"Where am I?" I nervously looked around the room.

Despite the few candles lit in the room it was fairly bright, a warm fire lay crackling in a hearth nearby and sent a pleasant warmth into the room. Herbs and other medical supplies sat neatly on shelves, a well used granite mortar and pestle lay nearby on a desk.

"You're in Lord Toga's estate, you were injured and I was tasked with your health and well being until his lordship returned" the woman replied.

"O-oh I see...may I ask your name?" I asked settling back into the futon.

"My name is Haru and yours my dear?" she replied with a gentle smile.

"Minako" I replied looking around the room.

"Where's Sess- Lord Sesshomaru?" I inquired noticing he wasn't in the room.

"Our young lord is in his room still recovering, he's healed much and is out of danger but he needs his rest" Haru walked towards the mortar and began to grind whatever was inside.

"O-oh ok..." I sat nervously and realized I was wearing a deep blue Kimono with a white crane design, a white obi tied comfortably around my waist.

"Um... did you dress me?" I asked looking towards the hard working woman, who stopped and looked at me.

"Of course! Lord Toga has given this to you as thanks but he also wishes to speak with you" Haru snorted indignantly as she set down the pestle and stood up.

Walking back to me she set the mortar down next to me and began to gingerly take off the bandage wrapped tightly around my arm then gasped.

"What? What!?" I called out in fear.

"Your wound...it's gone!" She examined my arm turning it over gently, making sure not to twist it in the wrong way.

"Gone what do you mean?" I asked aghast.

"Just that...gone! No normal human could do this...are you of miko decent?" She glanced at me with curious eyes.

"Not that I'm aware of...I don't have my memories before the incident in which Lord Sesshomaru was injured...I'm not even sure Minako is my name, It's the only thing that comes to mind" I thought aloud, looking at the arm which didn't even have a scar.

"Interesting, interesting" Haru let my arm go and picked up the mortar once more.

"What a waste.." Haru sighed and shook her head. 'Obviously the poultice had been for me' I thought as a knock echoed in the room and Lord Toga entered.

"Ah good you've awakened!" He beamed as he walked thru the door.

"How are you feeling?" he shut the door and walked to where I sat.

"I feel...fine" I admitted softly.

"Truly? That is good" he nodded solemnly.

"May I talk to you alone my lord?" Haru motioned to the door.

"But of course" Toga looked at Haru "I still wish to talk with you after I return" he turned his attention back to me.

"Of course my lord" I bowed politely and watch as he turned his back and allowed Haru out the door first then closed the door softly behind him. I could only catch murmuring, nothing distinct, I sighed as I would not be able to hear them speak. I was sure they were talking about me or possibly Sesshomaru but I wasn't about to be rude and eavesdrop.

Sighing once more I began to concentrate, I wanted to recover my memories. I felt as if I didn't belong and wish to be home with my family, if I had family I thought nervously. I felt empty and alone.

"I wonder what Lord Toga wishes to speak with me about?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably what I was doing on his territory" I replied to myself, no doubt about that. The door opened and Toga stepped in once more.

"Now" he smiled gently, amber eyes gleaming.

"Would you walk with me?" he moved to stand next to me.

"Of course my lord" I made to stand up and stumbled, Toga went to catch me but I had caught myself before he could move, I thanked him for his attempt as we began to walk out and into the lavish halls. I stared at the various decorations, suites of armor and the like was placed meticulously throughout, everything themed in blue and silver.

"I have so many questions I wish to ask" Toga began after a moment of silence.

"I'll answer as best I can my lord" I replied politely.

"I wish to know why you were found on my lands and why you saved my son. Not many humans like demons and they certainly wouldn't risk their lives let alone their dignity to save and protect one" He looked at me with a calculating gaze.

At first I didn't know how to answer, why was I found there? I certainly didn't remember but I should be honest.

"Well I don't know why I was there, I have no memory of how I got there nor do I have any memories of my life and who I am. As for your son, Lord Sesshomaru, I don't feel any hate, disgust or fear towards demons. To me it didn't matter that he was a demon, just that he was in trouble and needed help" I explained honestly.

"I see" Toga began, clearly mulling over the newly acquired info.

"So you have amnesia?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Y-yes" I replied simply.

Toga nodded his head thinking once more "You know...I've never met a human who felt the way you do about our race... It baffles me" He stopped and looked me in the eyes, a serious look kept me planted where I stood.

"Never? So you don't believe me?"I shifted nervously under his gaze.

"I never said that, it is just... unusual" he relaxed and I felt myself relax as well once his gaze softened.

"How do you know I'm not lying?" I asked curiously.

" Inu's are very perceptive and have very keen instincts, Inu demons are... how shall I say...Well we're more in-tune with such. If you were lying I would know" he smiled brightly.

" Ah Mi Lord I found you!" A deep baritone voice called out, Toga turned around and looked at the approaching figure.

The Inu demon was massive! Standing at a impressive height of well over seven feet, he towered over me. His silver hair sat neatly on his shoulders, his crystal blue eyes were cold and piercing and when he glanced at me an unknown look flashed in his eyes and was quickly gone.

"Ah Takeo meet Minako, she's the one who took care of Sesshomaru" Toga introduced the two of us and I bowed in respect.

"Its a pleasure to meet you sir" I smiled warmly and he returned the bow in kind.

"No the pleasure is all mine" Takeo's voice sounded strained, fake but I pushed it out of my mind. 'maybe I'm just imagining things?'

"My lord there's an urgent matter that must be addressed" Takeo took his cold eyes of of me and looked uninterested at his lord.

"I'll leave it to you until I can address it myself" Toga ignored the callous look.

"Of course my lord" Takeo shot another look at me before he bowed to the both of us and took his leave.

"I apologize for my friend there, he's a callous fellow. Became that way from serving as my general for many years and is my adviser in all things military, he does have a... dislike of humans but he will not do you harm I can promise you that" Toga smiled brightly at me before motioning for us to continue.

"Where were we? Ah yes! Now I wish to repay you for helping my son" Toga continued.

"Oh my lord you needn't worry about a reward. I didn't help your son for anything like that!" I exclaimed in shock causing Toga to bust out laughing.

"Oh it's quite alright I wish to thank you" He chuckled once more as we continued down the winding halls.

"But I don't want anything, honest.." I muttered

sheepishly.

Toga smiled faintly "Ok then, where will you go?"

"I'm sorry?" I stopped, looking Toga in the eyes.

"Where will you go? Since you don't want my reward you'll obviously be leaving, I just wish to know where you will go?" He looked deeply in my eyes knowing the truth and it hurt. I had no home, at least that I knew of. Where would I go? The thought never crossed my mind yet there it was laughing cruelly in my face.

Admitting defeat I simply looked at the floor finding it infinitely more interesting than the current situation.

"I can give you a place to stay if you wish, you will be safe here and you'll be free to wander the grounds if you wished." Gently lifting my chin he looked into my eyes and watched silently as they began to water.

"I wouldn't wish to be a burden" I gasped trying desperately not to cry and nearly failing. I was honestly scared and alone.

As if sensing my feelings he pulled me into a hug in an attempt to comfort me, not able to hold back any longer I sobbed.

"I know you are just a child, probably no more than twelve or thirteen. Tho Sesshomaru is a demon and significantly older he is still a pup himself, I am sure you two will get along. Please accept my offer" He gently pulled me away from him and wiped my eyes.

Smiling at the sweet gesture I could only nod my head for fear of breaking into tears once more "Perfect, I'll show you too your room and I'll have dinner brought up to you. I'm sure you still need rest after today's events" Toga reassured.

"Wait today? I thought more time had passed considering my wound" I wiped the last of my tears from my puffy, and surely red, eyes.

"Ah yes I also wanted to inquire about that, you healed rather quickly. Haru asked if you had miko descent yes?" He asked curiously.

"Yes and I told her that I didn't know" I nodded in response.

"Interesting" was all he mumbled before he lead me to my room.

The room was tastefully decorated in more blues and silver, obviously there was a theme I smiled at the thought. There were two other doors in the room, one was next to the window by the bed and the other was immediately to my left. The futon looked warm and inviting, and the vanity was dainty nicely polished.

Stepping into the carpeted room, I looked around in amazement "Go ahead and get settled in, dinner will be up soon. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning" Toga smiled before turning to leave.

"Thank you, my lord!" I called to him as he left, he acknowledged with a wave of his hand as he continued onward.

Walking towards the futon I fell into the softness of silk and furs feeling the day winded down in an instant, I was tired. My mind turned toward Takeo, what was his deal? Well Toga did say he didn't like humans and I was one so I couldn't blame him for that but. What about that one look? The one I couldn't identify? What did it mean? I yawned and snuggled into the warmth of the furs. I might never find out but I was too tired to care at the moment and I drifted to sleep.


	3. Threatened

**Ok everyone once again sorry it's taken awhile to post the next chapter. I want to thank Cryamurai for the wonderful advice, It helps a lot. I know I need to work on descriptions its a weakness I'm still trying to work on and I appreciate the reviews! Ok I'll let you all get to the story! :)**

 **Chapter 3:Threatened**

It had been a few days since Minako had accepted my father's proposal of staying at our estate. I had thanked Minako the day after the incident and she was a bright, happy girl. Polite and courteous yet she wasn't a sycophant, but then she suddenly changed. Now she was reclusive, curt, and didn't seem herself. Was she showing her true colors? Was this what a normal human acted like? Or was there something more?

"Sesshomaru?" Koran, my teacher, called me from my thoughts.

"Is everything alright my lord?" he continued turning concerning blue eyes on my amber ones.

"No, may we continue tomorrow? I wish to speak with my father on a matter that has been bothering me" I requested rather reluctantly. I loved to study and having things impede my learning bothered me so I wished to have this matter resolved quickly.

" Of course my lord, we will continue on the morrow" Koran bowed low and deep before I stood up from the oaken desk, set the quill and papers inside the nearly empty drawers and walked out of the large library rather rudely, the fire shifted softly in the hearth as I walked by.

Walking down the hall at a very quick pace I made it to father's study in a matter of moments and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Father's voice came softly thru the door and I entered.

The study was cluttered with father's work, piles of papers and documents littered the floor and the mahogany desk. I stared at the mess, tho I looked 15 I was almost 150, in just ten years father would teach me how to manage the west and this...mess would be dealt with. With that thought I turned my head to the windows that sat behind and on either side of my father the curtain's were pulled open and the windows were open, letting in a nice cool breeze. A large mahogany bookcase sat between said windows behind the desk and it was filled with important books needed to fulfill father's duties and more documents stuffed between certain books of obvious import. The walls were painted a dark blue contrasting the plush white carpet, the few paintings hanging were of the last heads of the west at least 3 generations worth.

He looked up from his work and frowned when his eyes met mine " It's not like you to come to me during your schooling Sesshomaru, what's on your mind?" he put down his quill and focused all his attention an me.

"It's about Minako" I stated simply as I sat in a plush chair in front of the desk.

"Yes, I've been wondering that myself as well" father said leaning back into his chair.

"Is she really that way or is that just a human thing?" I asked seriously.

"No" he had replied so calm and assuredly.

"Well what could it be?" I was unsure and I never liked to be unsure.

"I've noticed how the maids and other staff look at her and speak with her" father replied with a sigh standing up from his desk he walks to the window to my right and stared out.

" I'll speak with her and find out what is going on" I stood from my seat and headed for the door.

"Let me know what you find" was all I heard before I shut the door.

I began flaring my youki in search of Minako's aura as soon as I shut the door to the study and once I found it I began heading to her location in the west wing where the bedrooms for our family and guests resided, I sensed her distress and quickened my pace. In no time at all I turned a corner and found Minako surrounded by some of the female staff.

"Ye're not welcome here, why haven't ye left?" a female tiger demon growled as she flicked her long flowing orange hair behind her, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Lord Toga gave me permission...I've stayed as far away from them as I can, even during meal times!" Minako pleaded and one of the other females, an inu demon, slapped her causing her to crash into the wall behind her and crumpled on the hardwood floor.

"I don't give a damn you filthy human you will leave or we'll be happy to force you out!" the last female, another inu demon I recognized as Yumi spat angrily as she slammed her foot down on Minako's right leg and a resounding crack reverberated thru the halls, then grabbing Minako by the throat Yumi began to throttle her.

"That is enough!" I growled out angrily. How dare they hurt her!? She had saved his life she deserved better than this!

"M-my lord!" Yumi immediately dropped Minako, who began to cough violently as she lay in a heap on the floor, and dropped to the ground bowing low her medium length pale blue hair covered her eyes as she looked towards the floor and the other females followed suit.

"What are your names and stations?" I demanded.

" I am Yumi, my lord, I work as a personal chamber maid for Lord Toga and Lady Inukimi" Yumi responded first with pride in her voice, her hazel eyes looked up at him for a brief moment before they returned to the floor.

"I'm Nana ,m-mi lord, I am a parlor maid" the tiger demon shuddered not daring to look me in the eyes.

"And I'm Aya, I'm just a simple laundry maid, my lord" the last woman spoke visibly shaking in fear her braided coal black hair lay on one shoulder, her scared crimson eyes bounced between me and the floor in front of her.

"You will report to my father immediately and tell him what you have done if you do not I will personally punish you" I snarled angrily delighted as the aura of fear permeated the air from the three.

"O-of course my lord" Aya whimpered and began to stand when Yumi snorted.

Aya and Nana snapped their heads towards Yumi and stared horrified at the stupid woman.

"My lord a human has no right to be here, she does not belong and I am of the belief I have done nothing wrong" Yumi stood with confidence, I could sense she was afraid but she stood her ground.

"She has every right to be here, she saved my life and I will not tolerate your insolence. Report to my father immediately or you will face the consequences" I glared at her daring her to defy me once more.

She hesitated and quickly glanced at Minako before gathering more confidence and stood tall once more "No, I will not" She dared to defy my order?

I lunged at her and wrapping my hands around her throat I slammed her into the wall opposite to Minako destroying a priceless painting of some noble I didn't know, nor cared to know, in the process. I dug my nails into her throat and watched in amusement as she struggled to breath, clawing desperately at my hand and I watched in cold amusement as her tear filled eyes shined with the fear of her imminent death.

"Please stop" a soft voice reached my ears and I felt a gentle tug at my pants. Looking down I saw that Minako had crawled to me and had grabbed me. I knew had anyone else attempted to do such a thing they would be dead yet she was different. I couldn't explain the feelings I felt at that moment as I had never felt anything like it, it clutched my heart and held on as I stared at her. I had wondered why I hadn't seen her for breakfast this morning and now I knew why, she sported a nasty black eye and her lip was still healing from an obviously nasty cut. Her earlier slap had a bad cut that still bled freely staining her simple blue kimono.

I carelessly dropped Yumi who crumpled on the ground "Do as I say" I didn't even spare a glance at her as Aya and Nana ran over to her and carried her away before she would get herself killed.

Giving my full attention to the woman in front of me I kneeled down, pulling a clean kerchief out I began to gently clean Minako's face still not understanding the feeling I was experiencing as I watched her wince quietly. She looked up and into my eyes.

"Why?" that simple question stopped me in my tracks.

"Why what?" I responded a few seconds later as I began to continue to clean her.

"Why protect me? Why allow me to stay here? I'm obviously not welcome" she gently pulled away from my hand as tears began to pool in her eyes.

My hand fell to my side and I stood up watching as she followed my movements. Putting away the kerchief I then carefully picked her up bridal style and began to carry her to the infirmary. "I protected you because you saved my life, I wish to repay your kindness. My father and I are in agreement and are ok with you staying here because you have no place to go and as I stated before I wish to repay your kindness. It's obvious that demon's and human's have never really gotten along but know that despite that and what the staff says my father and I want you here and we will let you know when you are not welcome here ourselves." I explained after a few moments of silence.

"I wish to apologize on behalf of my father and the staff" I added.

Minako lay in my arms in silence, mulling over my words. My thoughts shifted unexpectedly on how soft and warm she was. How she weighed practically nothing. How delicate she felt nestled in my arms. How the light from the candles sharpened her features in an... appealing way. I still couldn't understand the feelings sitting in my chest, she was an interesting individual.

"Thank you" she once more drew me from my thoughts and the growing tightness in my hakamas.

After a few minutes of awkward silence we arrived at the infirmary and after placing Minako on a bed and ensuring Haru would take good care of her I headed back to father's study still thinking about how that human girl created such unusual and strange feelings.

I turned the corner that would lead to the study when a pained scream broke the silence. Lifting a inquisitive brow I quickened my pace, making it to the study in record time opening the door I found the room in bigger disarray than normal. Blood was splattered all over the walls, ceiling and carpet. Nana lay unconscious to my left, nasty cuts and slashes were all over her body. Aya lay curled in a ball to my right making herself as small as possible, rocking back and forth she cried in silent fear. Yumi was currently being held up by her throat by my father, who was deathly calm.

"Father?" I said concealing my curiosity with disinterest and drawing his attention away for a brief moment before returning his attention to Yumi, then he called for a guard. The guard came very quickly and froze a few moments at the scene before him before he continued to my father and stood at attention.

"Take this _**woman**_ to the dungeon immediately" His barely contained growl showed just how much the stupid woman had pushed him.

"Of course my lord" the soldier dutifully replied as he took the badly beaten women from his sirs hand and immediately realized her legs were broken so he slung her over his shoulder with ease.

"And send someone to taken them as well, they received their punishments so take them to the infirmary" father motioned to Aya and Nana with a nod of his head.

"Of course my lord" bowing slightly so as to not have Yumi fall off his shoulders the man walked out nodding his head in respect at my person before leaving the room.

"Aya take Nana and wait outside my study for the other guard, understood?" father demanded in a slightly softer tone, raising a questioning brow my father ignored my look and watched as Aya did as she was told with barely contained fear.

Once the door shut behind her I walked up to my father who sighed as he looked around the room in defeat.

"Great" he mumbled to himself as he began to shuffle thru the papers to find whatever he was looking for.

"Father?" I began

"Hmm?" was his only indication he was listening as he continued to riffle thru the mess.

"I am sure you will not tell me why you lost your temper..." father halted my conversation with a simple look.

"You are right I will not tell you" he responded with a warning look, daring me to continue before continuing to rummage.

"But I do wish to know why Aya was let off easy. She is an accomplice to the harm inflicted on Minako and deserves equal punishment, yet there wasn't a scratch on her" I looked my father in the eyes and stood my ground.

Sighing he straightened up then collapsed in his chair with a defeated sigh "Because the other woman forced her, they had been the ones ruthlessly harming her little brother and told her they would stop if she helped gang up on Minako" he explained.

"Wait is Aya's brother Maru? The one who mysteriously ends up seriously hurt and has to go to the infirmary?" I questioned as I began to recall who Aya was exactly.

"Yes, it seems that they targeted him because he is weaker than normal children his age. It's sad that there are still demons who believe the weak should be purged." he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And Nana?" I inquired once more.

"Once she has been healed she will join Yumi in the dungeon" father pulled his hand away and looked at me, concern now lay in his eyes.

"And what of Minako? Is she alright?" he asked with obvious concern.

"She is fine, her left leg looks to be broken and she has a nasty cut on her cheek and lips but is fine overall. I also found out why she wasn't at breakfast this morning. Apparently they had jumped her last night after dinner and now she sports a black eye" I growled low as the image of Minako flashed in my mind and was slightly surprised at the smirk that bloomed on my father's face.

"What?" I demanded and the smirk turned into a smile.

"Oh nothing" he looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. I tried to pry him for answers but he refused to budge growling in frustration I stood up and began to leave.

"You'll sort out your feelings in due time Sesshomaru, just be patient" his voice slipped thru the closing door to my ears.

Did he know what I was feeling? If so how could he tell? I didn't have a clue. Besides I had a more pressing issue, if Minako could heal quickly why didn't she heal like the last time? Shouldn't her healing abilities take care of the bruise and her cut lip? I wasn't sure what was going on but I would find out. That was for damn sure.


	4. Feelings?

**Ok life has been severely hectic and I am so glad to have finally finished this chapter. I plan on trying to make my updates once a week instead of every few days, an almost impossible aspiration with how life is going at this moment lol, but I will do my best. Again thanks for the review Cryamurai. One of my weaknesses in writing is my descriptions are lacking and I always try my best and having awesome reviewers, like yourself, help me improve and I greatly appreciate it! Ok onward to this chapter!**

 **Chapter four: Feelings?**

Sesshomaru dropped me off at the clinic to a surprised Haru, who yelped in shock at my appearance. After Sesshomaru gently laid me down on a futon near the fireplace Haru assured him that I would be well taken care of and to not worry as she walked him to the door and swore once more I would be in safe hands as she shut it. She turned towards me and quickly got to work taking care of my wounds, tsking and shaking her head disapprovingly as she quietly worked.

In no time at all, Haru had tended to my wounds, gotten me dressed in a clean blue kimono, with white lilies embroidered on the hems and a silver obi, and was currently crushing herbs for my pain. She had informed me that I had a cracked fibula and was surprised that my healing ability had receded, preventing me from healing from my black eye. We had no clue as to why I wasn't healing like I had before so we just left the matter alone for the time being.

She walked over and handed me a glass filled with a nasty looking green fluid that bubbled gently. I looked at her unassuredly and she urged me to drink it with the promise of it helping with the pain. Begrudgingly I took the glass and downed it as quick as I could trying my hardest to keep from choking on the foul tasting substance.

Haru smiled comfortingly and took the glass from my hands and walked away, grimacing once more I turned to the left of the fireplace to look out the only window and watched in silence as the trees swayed in the cool breeze, I had gotten lucky to have somewhere warm to stay as the days got colder. If not for the Inu no Taisho's I would be out there surviving as best I could. I had no clue if my memory would return or not or if my family was alive, but my chances out there were not good, of that I was sure.

My mind began to wander to an image of Sesshomaru when we first met, and I had to admit he was handsome. I was surprised, I never really thought of his looks before now and I didn't understand why now I began to look at him a certain way, it made me curious.

And yet he was terrifying and he was vicious to those three women, even tho I was grateful for the help, they were only looking out for the best interest of the Inu no Taisho family and I could respect that, despite their methods.

My mind shifted to another thought and I remembered the gaze he gave me after I tugged on his hakamas, That thought made me pause, He looked at me with such rage and resentment, something I knew was aimed towards the woman who hung from his clasped hand and then his eyes suddenly softened, I felt as if he was trying to apologize thru his eyes. My heart fluttered and I couldn't explain why.

After he gave one last demand to obey him, he dropped,whom I believe was Yumi, turned towards me and knelt before me. I never expected this man, who showed such ruthlessness earlier, to show such kindness in the next moment as he completely ignored the injured woman and her two companions and tended to my face with such delicate care. The events of the day caught up with me and I couldn't help but feel sadness and confusion well up in me, why tend to a woman who caused such trouble?

I knew about the animosity and hate that was felt between humans and demons and I shouldn't have expected as much kindness and warmth from Lord Toga's staff as I had from him and his family, Lady Inukimi was indifferent towards me but grateful, and I wondered why they would allow me here if it would cause such discord.

Then I thought about the gentle way he carried me, as if I was a fragile flower that would wilt at a moments notice. I could feel his hard muscles ripple and shift under the soft silk of his kimono and tried to fight back the blush I knew was coming. Sure that I had failed, I buried my face in his chest in an attempt to hide my flushed face, only making me blush more as he gingerly tightened his grip on my person.

I had just started to feel the effects of the medicine when the door flew open and a guard carried one of the women, I believe her name was Nana, who had hurt me inside and laid her on the nearby futon by the door.

She looked horrible, blood spilled from her wounds in a slow stream and soft moans of pain escaped her lips. Haru gasped and rushed to the woman and immediately began to help tend her wounds, ordering the guard to hold pressure on one of the more serious wounds while she started to hurriedly take off her kimono.

That's when I noticed another woman who had joined in the attack and recognized her as the only one of the three who seemed more regretful for her part in the assault, Aya. Her eyes spoke volumes after the slap she gave me, they were full of regret and screamed at me for forgiveness. She was standing out of the way in a corner, wringing her hands in obvious nervousness. Her crimson eyes shifted uneasily between the guard, Haru, Nana, then they fell on me and she froze.

Fear and regret lay bare on her face as she locked eyes with me, I sent a gentle smile her way and patted an empty spot next to me.

Aya glanced at the guard, who had moved away from Nana after Haru had stitched the wound closed and now stood in the farthest corner of the room closest to the door. He was keeping a watchful eye on Aya, who hesitated a moment before sitting herself at my feet. Fear and unease rolled off her in waves as she kept jumping her eyes between me and the guard.

"Your name is Aya right?" I cleared my throat before speaking and watched as she jumped and her attention snapped to me.

"Yes" she replied quietly shifting restlessly.

"Aya, I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you" I smiled brightly.

Aya was taken aback, her mouth opened and closed in mute surprise for several moments before she managed to gather herself and reply "W-what?"

"I said, I forgive you" I repeated calmly.

"Why!?" was all she could manage to reply, shock and confusion lay evident on her face.

At first I didn't know how to answer her, I was very upset and hurt by what they had done. I felt a headache begin to form and a voice that seemed oh so familiar floated into my mind.

"Hate only breeds hate and revenge begets revenge, if we can instead share love, understanding, and forgiveness maybe this world will become a better place. And maybe, just maybe demons and humans will someday live in peace and harmony with one another" that voice made me realize and understand why I wanted to forgive them.

"Hate only breeds hate and revenge begets revenge, if we can share love, understanding, and forgiveness maybe this world will become a better place. And maybe, just maybe demons and humans can live in peace and harmony together. I want to live by this code, it's very difficult. I am hurt, angered, and fearful for what you three have done to me" I explained carefully.

"You really think our races will get along some day?" Aya asked looking into my eyes as her own began to fill with unshed tears.

"I want to believe that, I truly do" I shifted my leg to get more comfortable and winced, completely forgetting about my injury.

"I see" Aya was deep in thought as she answered.

Then the door opened and another soldier entered, looking at the guard standing in the corner and nodding he walked over to where Aya and myself sat.

"Aya you need to come with me" he stood at attention behind Aya, who was ripped from her thoughts.

"Alright"she turned to look up at him before moving to stand, brushing at her kimono to clean what little dust was on the ground off of her person.

She turned and bowed to me "I appreciate the forgiveness but I'm not worthy of such kindness,please get well soon and have a nice day" Aya bowed once more before allowing herself to be led out of the room by the soldier.

Flopping back onto the futon, I just laid there thinking about the conversation between the two of us and before I knew It I fell asleep, the exhaustion of the day finally consumed me.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, wiping at my eyes and removing the tears that fell from them. Looking around the darkened room, the fire in the hearth crackled quietly and sent gentle warmth into the room. Everyone was gone except one for one man,who sat next to her in a chair that normally sat by Haru's desk.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"I'm not feeling any pain, Haru's bubbly goo was nasty but it's powerful stuff" I responded quietly.

"That is good" it was all he said before an awkward silence reared it's ugly head and hovered between the two of us.

"I think I had a memory" I broke the uncomfortable silence as I stared at the fire, entranced by the way the flames flickered and crackled.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I continued to stare at the fire for a few moments before my gaze turned to beautiful amber orbs. His eyes urged me to continue but he remained silent, respectful. I knew he was curious and wanted to know what was on my mind but was grateful for not prying into anything I wasn't comfortable with.

"I couldn't see their faces but I knew...It was my mother and father." he stayed silent once more, listening intently.

"I lived in a decent sized home, smaller than your massively beautiful estate but it showed that at least my father has some sort of title" I paused, not wanting to think about what happened next and holding back tears I knew I wanted, no needed, to shed. But I would prevail, I wanted to share what my dream had told me. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I spoke once more.

"Our estate had been attacked by a powerful group of demons and everything began to burn as they ravaged the building... I...I was with my mother when the attack happened. She... she went down first and" Sesshomaru placed a gentle hand on my shoulder to comfort me as I began to sob, and I took comfort in that sweet gesture. In that next moment I felt his figure slide beside me and he held me as I lost control.

I couldn't control the loud heart wrenching sobs that came out of my mouth, my heart hurt so much. My mother was gone and I would never see her again.

Sesshomaru held me close and after several minutes I began to calm down, my eyelids began to get heavy and I wanted to fall into sleep once more but I also wanted to continue telling him what happened. I gingerly pulled away from him with a sniff and furiously wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I lost control" I sheepishly looked down towards the ground and refused to look up into his face. I felt his hand slid under my chin and he brought my face up to look into his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you lost someone dear to you. It is quite understandable." His eyes were soft and tender as he looked at me and I felt myself melt before him and I felt a blush creep up.

"You are too kind My lord" I looked away in a sad attempt to hide my quickly growing blush.

"Sesshomaru" he muttered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry?" I whipped my head towards him in utter surprise.

"You don't have to call me My lord, Sesshomaru will be fine" It was his turn to look away but I couldn't see his blush, he definitely hid his better but I could tell he was nervous, shy almost. It was a whole new side to him I had never seen before, it was cute.

"If that is what you wish" I smiled shyly, then he abruptly stood up startling me.

"Good night" He bowed then began to walk away.

"W-wait! Don't you want to know what else I remembered?" I stuttered as I threw and outstretched hand towards him.

"You can finish telling me tomorrow. You need your rest." He turned towards me and I saw that his face was now emotionless, neutral.

"Yes, yes of course. Good night My Lord" I lowered my hand and looked at my bed sadly.

"It's Sesshomaru" I looked up to barely catch a small smile break thru his emotionless facade before reverting back once again.

"Oh, right. Good night then Sesshomaru" I giggled softly as I laid down. Sesshomaru paused at the door and stared at me as if in thought before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Soon after the guard that had brought Nana in earlier returned and stood by the door at attention. I gave him a grateful smile for the protection before I turned my head away and stared out the window into the darkened sky, the calming glow of the moon shining thru and I felt myself fading into unconsciousness. The last thing in my mind before I succumbed to sleep was how quickly Sesshomaru's attitude and demeanor had changed before he left, leaving me confused and saddened.


	5. Unexpected

**Ok here's the next chapter! I love, love, love all the wonderful reviews! It makes me very happy to know you are all enjoying my story. Cryamurai I would love to put in more comedy scenes in and I'll try my best but I've never been good with coming up with something funny, but if any of my readers have an idea I'd love to hear it!**

 **Chapter five: Unexpected**

Exhaling slowly, I opened my eyes to face my sparing partner. Isamu stood in a defensive stance, sword held at the ready, his long fire red hair pulled into a high ponytail with two long strands framing his sharp face. His dark blue eyes were currently focused on me in a futile attempt to anticipate my moves and he wore his military outfit with pride.

I lunged forward with incredible speed and was impressed that Isamu blocked with little difficulty then swung his sword in a wide arc, parring it with ease I returned a swing as well with incredible speed.

Isamu barely blocked it and as I pressed forward with fervor he became panicked, desperate to try and get the upper hand only to fail. Smirking I easily knocked his sword from his hand, dropped and swung my legs under him, he failed to anticipate the attack and quickly fell to the ground, taking advantage of the situation I laid the tip of the sword on his throat.

"You're catching on quickly" removing the sword and sheathing it, I lent him a hand and help him to his feet.

"Thank you my lord but I still have a long way to go, you didn't even tap into your youki" Isamu picked up his sword and returned it to its scabbard.

"You'll get there, you have potential. You've already risen in the ranks quick enough. Just think, you might surpass your father and become a military adviser" I puffed out my chest with pride.

Isamu was a just twenty years my junior and growing up as children, I had taken him under my wing and taken the role of an older brother. I liked the idea of having a younger brother and Isamu and I got along rather well. I also let My true self shine when he was around, it was just his personality I guess and it made me think of a certain human girl.

It had been a week since Yumi's and company's attack and a lot of things have happened since. Minako had finished explaining what had happened in her dream, it had cut after her mother's attack to her being chased into the forest and somehow losing her pursuers. She had woken up one day to find her injuries completely healed, and she had also requested from father that Yumi, Nana, and Aya be forgiven and become her companions during her stay, which I fought vehemently but she ultimately won with the condition a guard always watch her when they were with her.

"Good afternoon mi lord" A voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked over to see Takeo walking towards us as he entered the dojo.

I had always thought the dojo too massive as it could easily fit well over a couple hundred men. Various weapons and armor lined the walls and stands, leaving plenty of empty space in the middle of the room for sparing. The walls were painted a royal blue with silver trimmings.

"Speaking of the devil" Isamu laughed as his father finished what space was left between us, the hard wood floor thumping quietly as he walked.

"I see ye've improved significantly Isamu, his lordship does not give praise often. Would ye mind sparing mi lord?" Takeo turned his attention from his son to my person.

"No, I wish to speak with father. I just wanted to see how much Isamu improved" I told a half lie, father had actually wanted to talk to me, but he was not privy to my business.

"Of course mi lord, have a good day" he bowed low before turning to Isamu.

I nodded at Isamu as I walked away then I tuned out their conversation, reverting back to my thoughts. I didn't understand the feelings I had for Minako and I fought tooth and nail to avoid her or give her a cold shoulder. Yet there was something about her that just seems to call to me and my beast, calming me and making me feel at ease, I couldn't stand being away from her. Her smile had become something of a drug to me, always pulling me in and wanting more. I couldn't explain the feeling or why I had it and it frustrated me but it was there.

As I entered the castle, I began to notice extra hustle and bustle from the servants as they raced thru the decent sized entryway.

Across from the front door was a massive double door that lead to the ball room, on either side of the door was a double stairway that wound up and connected halfway before another singular set of stairs continued up to the second floor, which was at least two doors up. To my right led to the guards quarters and to my left another door led to the servants quarters. I noticed mother shouting orders at the servants as they rushed about, tending to her every demand. Curious, I walked across the marbled floors to her.

"Mother" I called to her and watched as she gracefully turned around and sent a gentle smile my way.

"Ah Sesshomaru would you do your dear mother a favor?" she sang sweetly.

I just lifted a brow at her, earning another bright smile from her.

"I need you to talk to your father, there is something he wishes to discuss with you before Lord Tsuyoi arrives" she clapped her hands together in thanks before turning around and began shouting orders once more.

"Uncle Tsuyoi is coming?" I exclaimed rather shocked.

Uncle Tsuyoi was a very strict, old fashioned and reserved man, I revered him more than father in all honesty. Father was too lenient, the incident with Yumi was proof enough.

Uncle Tsuyoi hadn't visited in a very long time, at least fifty years. Father and him had gotten into a rather heated discussion before uncle stormed out, I never did find out what they had been fighting about and I hoped I'd be able to get some answers from one of them now.

"Oh I thought your father told you, yes he's coming sometime this week" She turned her attention back to me.

"But what about Minako, you know he can't stand humans and if he finds her, he'll kill her" I was angry and concerned, mother knew that Minako would be in danger yet she never gave me forewarning about my uncles arrival.

"I know dear but your uncle insisted he come and wouldn't hear another word and I know it's on such short notice. That's what your father wanted to talk about" she sighed.

I knew she didn't like humans and thought they were a delicious delicacy or were better beneath her feet, ground into the dirt by her heels but I knew she was grateful towards Minako and wouldn't put her in harms way intentionally.

"Very well, father had called for me anyway" I turned to the staircase on my right and began heading up.

My mind began to whirl, curious as to what father had planned to keep Minako safe when her scent surrounded my being, dragging me away from my thoughts. I flared out my youki in search of her and felt her presence on the other side of one of the empty rooms that lined the hall.

'Why is she in the storage room?' I thought as I walked towards the door.

I could hear her softly humming on the other side, oblivious to my presence until I opened the door. She jumped and I watched as paint flew into the air and splattered the canvas she was working on.

"Sesshomaru!? Oh my goodness you startled me" She laughed, holding her left hand to her heart in an attempt to calm the organ down.

"I didn't know you could paint" I stated noticing several paintings lying around the room, several of which were what looked like unfinished family portraits, their faces had made the paintings incomplete.

"Yeah, I just had an urge a few days ago and my dreams have been plaguing me for a few days now and in every single one they have no face, never a face. I know that they are my family but.." she stared at the paintings in clear sadness.

"They're quite good" I looked at the paintings once more.

Her art was exquisite, colors blended in a very pleasing way and she had a unique styling to it. Her other paintings consisted mostly of sceneries with a few wildlife added to make it feel complete, some of the paintings seemed otherworldly.

"Huh? O-oh oh yes the paintings, thank you" she snapped back into reality and gave a small smile.

"Why paint in the storage room? I could always arrange a room to be converted into a studio for you" I turned towards her.

"H-honestly I'm a little shy about it, I almost didn't paint because I was afraid of asking for the materials from Lord Toga" she looked to the ground sheepishly.

"You are an amazing artist what were you fearful of?" I was taken aback.

"I don't know, I just had that feeling of unease" She looked up into my eyes smiling softly.

"So what brought you here? N-not that you need a reason I'm just curious!" she threw her hands in front of her shaking them wildly from side to side.

Chuckling and shaking my head I looked into her beautiful eyes "I could just sense you and wanted to say hello before going to see father"

"Oh...well hello" she giggled.

"Sorry about the other painting, may I ask what it was?" I inquired

"That? It was my attempt at imagining what a ballerina would look like" she pondered at the painting as various colors began to mix as the spilled paint ran down the canvas and onto the dusty floor.

"A ballerina?" I rose a brow wondering why she thought of ballerinas.

"Mhm, Aya told me about them and how they're becoming popular in other countries" she then burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" I looked at her as if she lost her mind.

It took a few moments for her to gather herself but managed to look up at me "Yumi made a joke saying I should picture you in a leotard" she wiped her eyes as more giggles bubbled forth.

"I will not nor will I ever wear a leotard and prance about!" I growled.

"I'm sorry, it was just such a funny thought and...oh my lord are you blushing!?" she beamed.

"I do not blush!" I felt a new feeling as heat rose to my cheeks. Puffing out my chest I huffed and walked out barely catching her begging for forgiveness and that she did not mean to upset me as I walked down the hall angrily.

I soon slowed my pace once reaching the study, looking back I saw Minako was nowhere in sight. I knocked on the door to father's study, silently berating myself for the loss of control and a slight feeling of guilt pierced my chest. The things that woman did to me .

"Enter" father called thru the door and I entered.

"Ah young master!" a small flea demon named Myoga called from atop the desk.

"You wanted to speak with me father?" I ignored the insignificant demon and turned to face my father.

"Yes, Myoga informed us early this morning that your uncle will be coming to pay us a visit" his face contorted into that of annoyance before returning to normal and his eyes met mine, then he smiled knowingly.

I narrowed my eyes daring him to point out what I was trying to hide but it did the opposite he grinned mischievously.

"So Sesshomaru, how has Minako faired? I haven't talked with her in a while and I did miss breakfast this morning" Father feigned innocence and quickly the pressing subject at hand was going to be a battle to return to.

"Minako? Who is Minako mi lord?" Myoga, who had obviously not been inform of said person, turned to father curiously.

"Oh you hadn't heard Myoga? Why she is a wonderful maiden who is staying with us for a while. She's a real beauty and has become quite good friends with our young Sesshomaru" father winked playfully at me, I was NOT in the mood.

"Oh is that so?" Myoga looked at me and studied my face before his eyes widened slightly and he grinned as if he could see what I was trying to hide.

"The young lord is in love!? Congratulations Lord Sesshomaru!" Myoga bounced up and down on the desk in glee.

"I am not in love, there is no point to it and I refuse to allow myself to fall into such a trap" I growled causing Myoga to hop onto father's shoulder and cower behind his neck.

"If that is what you believe, tho I believe you've already fallen" he smirked before sitting down at his desk and motioned for me to sit as well.

"Now the reason you called me?" I attempted to brush off what he had said but it seemed to linger in my mind.

"As you know, your uncle can not stand humans and will always attack on sight. I hate to ask but would you escort Minako to a safer location until he has departed? I do not wish to do this but he left us no choice when he decided to send Myoga with a days warning" His face turned serious as he talked, father was still very upset with uncle and it showed.

"I'll see what I can do" I stood up and turned to leave.

"Oh and Sesshomaru, in all seriousness think about how you feel about Minako. You'll see that even tho I was teasing, I was very serious" I stopped to listen to him at the doorway and turned to look at him once he finished, making eye contact and studied for any falsities. Finding none I quietly exited the room, shutting the door behind me.

I headed back towards the storage room where I had left Minako only to find it empty, sighing I flared my youki once more and located her in her room. Her aura was depressed and I guiltily wondered if it was my doing.

'Did I truly love Minako?' I wondered as I headed in her direction. It was plausible, I had been curious once as a young pup and had looked into it. Uncle Tsuyoi had thrown such nonsense out the window as he had told me there was no such thing as love and only a fool would believe it. Yet these feeling I had, there was no other explanation. I growled in frustration, startling a few nearby servants who went scurrying off in fear.

Arriving at her door I knocked and entered once I heard her soft voice, she sat up from atop her futon as I approached.

"Minako... I wish to speak with you... and... apologize" I cleared my throat and Myoga's declaration floated back into my mind and I fought the blush I knew was trying to surface.

"Oh no it's quite alright, I shouldn't have teased you so. Please forgive me" she stood up and bowed.

I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder gently, she looked up at me and into my eyes and I felt my heart race once more, my mind racing with thoughts of her.

"Do you love me?" Minako stood up straight

"W-What?" I had never before, in my life, stuttered as she brought me from the my thoughts once more.

"I said, What do you want to talk about?" she looked at me curiously and I couldn't stop the blush this time as I felt the heat scorch my skin.

'How could I have mistakenly heard her!?' my mind shouted

Not able to take it, I turned to walked out unable to answer her as she worriedly called out to me. She finally managed to grab me by the arm and forcefully turned me around.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong!?" her voice was filled with worry, It dripped from her mouth with every word she spoke.

I looked down at my feet, finding them ever more interesting that the current conversation and I felt her gentle caress on my chin as she lifted my head up to make me look at her in the eyes.

"Please Sesshomaru, whats wrong?" she pleaded with me, her eyes glistening and sending my pounding heart into overdrive.

"I love you" I blurted out before I could stop myself and froze in horror. Her mouth dropped but before she could say anything I bolted out the room.

I spent the rest of the day avoiding Minako and berating myself and was currently leaning against the railing in the observatory.

It was fashioned like that of a gazebo, open on all sides with a ladder the only way up or down. It was positioned just above the entryway to the castle and used to be a place for our guards to keep watch, now there were proper towers that stood off in the distance that circled the perimeter of the estate. I stared off staring north, in the direction of the clearing where I first met Minako, contemplating what I had so foolishly said when I heard footsteps approaching. Looking up at the intruder I found my mother.

"Mind if I join you?" she inquired, her head peering just over the flooring.

I nodded my head then returned to staring into the clearing, reverting back to my thoughts. An awkward silence hung in the air as mother finished the climb up the ladder and stood next to me trying to see what I was focusing on before turning to focus her attention on me.

"I overheard what happened between you and Minako" her voice was soft and gentle.

"How could I be so weak as to fall in love?" I spat ignoring the fact mother had been spying.

"Love is not a weakness Sesshomaru, Love is wonderful, it's beautiful, it makes life worth living!" she scolded gingerly.

"Then why is Uncle Tsuyoi so against it?" I inquired.

"Because my idiot brother has been hurt. He once loved someone, but she broke his heart and it made him a bitter and sour person. He let that consume him and allowed it to change him for the worse. Think of it as a rose Sesshomaru" mother's voice softened once more.

"A rose?" I finally turned towards her.

"Mhm if you nurture a rose it's blooms into a very beautiful thing, just as if you neglected it, it will wither and die. There are times you get pricked by its thorns but you move on, it doesn't change how wonderful and beautiful it is but you learn to be careful so the next time you reach out for a rose you'll avoid it's thorns" she smiled at me before standing up.

"I love your father, and yes I could get hurt but that's life. You eventually pick yourself back up and move on. You shouldn't push it away, you should embrace it and nurture it and it'll make you happy. That I can promise you my foolish boy" she gave a comforting smile before leaving me to my thoughts once more.

Three days had past and I had ignored Minako and avoided her the entire time, even avoiding her during mealtimes. Father had spoken with her about my uncle and she was more than accommodating and understanding of the danger she would be in. Father had moved her to the eastern wing of the castle, which we rarely used anymore, and she would stay there, safe and sound until uncle left. Speaking of which, uncle was taking his sweet time getting here as he still had not arrived and yet he had thrown such a fit demanding he come, it was irksome and rude.

I sighed, I had still not come to a conclusion yet as to how I would proceed. The temptation of love was powerful but uncertainty held me back, I was missing her terribly and wanted to be in her presence once more. Mother's advice floated into my mind once more and I felt a sense of resolve as a decision formed in my mind and I set out to locate Minako, we had much to discuss.


	6. Dinner

**So sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to come out life has become a priority as things have gotten pretty hectic and will be so for several months, maybe longer. Plus I just couldn't get the chapter the way I wanted and kept rewriting it to try and not make it seemed too rushed, it still feels rushed to me but I hope you all still enjoy it all the same. Thanks Cryamurai, I appreciate the help and I tried my best at some comedy this chapter and hope you all enjoy! Now I know Sesshomaru is still very OOC but I promise I'll have him as we know and love him soon and I have an explanation for why he is the way he is in the manga/anime that is soon to come. That being said enjoy the story, I love hearing from you guys, love the tips and will post the next chapter as soon as I am able!**

 **Chapter Six**

I moved with determination as I moved thru the castle towards the east wing, I had finally made my decision and wished to speak with Minako.

"Sesshomaru" mother's voice caught my attention, slowing my pace down by just a bit.

"I'm busy mother" I barely gave her a glance before I continued my pace.

"I know what you decided, just let Minako know that your father and I approve and to join us for dinner" she called to me and my pace faltered once more. Looking back towards my mother, she just smiled and walked away.

I smiled and continued to my destination, I could feel the confidence grow with each step and before I knew it I arrived at Minako's door. I knocked louder than intended and after hearing her soft permission to enter, I opened the door to find her with Aya, Nana, and Yumi. I found a guard, who looked positively bored, standing in the corner and as soon as he laid eyes on me stood at attention.

" All but Minako, leave now" it was a simple command and one that was followed immediately and with haste.

Once we were alone I motioned Minako to take a seat at a nearby chair and sat next to her in the adjacent one.

"I first want to apologize for how I've treated you since you've been here, especially in the last few days, with how bipolar I've been towards you" I began.

"It's quite alright, Lady Inukimi came by a few days ago and explained things to me" Minako tenderly placed her hand on my knee and smiled sweetly, I felt as if something was off about her but left it as my imagination.

"Meddlesome woman" I couldn't help the annoyed growl that passed thru my lips.

"Now, she was only trying to help Sesshomaru, that's a mother's job" Minako gently scolded me as she wagged a finger at me.

"I suppose" I admitted reluctantly.

"I wanted to talk to you about...us" I continued to the point of my being here and suddenly felt nervous, all bravado and determination zapping away as quickly as it came. I suddenly became uneasy at the thought of being turned down.

'Why am I being so uptight?' I thought angrily.

"Ok" she focused all her attention onto me.

"I-I meant what I said, when I said that I...love you. A-and I want to know if you feel the same" I hated how I couldn't stop the stammering or the pounding of my heart in anticipation of her answer.

"I love you too Sesshomaru, I don't know when I noticed but I do share the same feelings as you" She smiled and blushed prettily.

"Truly?" I felt my heart soar and overwhelming happiness flooded my being, I had never felt so happy.

"I truly do" she looked into my eyes and reaching her hand up, I felt her gentle caress.

Her hand was as soft as silk and I couldn't help but nuzzle further into it and I almost, almost whimpered when she pulled away.

"That's not all you came for was it?" she smiled knowingly and I had to wonder how she knew until mother's face came into my mind.

"You are correct, there was another matter I wished to discuss with you. How much do you know about demon courting?" I asked, feeling more confident knowing that Minako felt the same as I.

"You court for around twenty years, don't you?" she replied after thinking for a few moments.

"Yes, and I wish to court you if you permit me. Tho we'll have to adjust due to our situation" I was impressed.

"I would be honored Sesshomaru" the happiness she felt just radiated from her being and in turn it made me feel extremely happy as well.

"Being human I wish to know how long you wished to court, I know human lives are short but I don't know how short." the thought of her being human and having such a short life span sent a sharp pain to my heart and I didn't dare think about her growing old and dying before my very eyes.

"Well, I guess that would depend on what all entails in your courting rituals" she pondered, shifting slightly on her chair to turn and face me in a more comfortable position.

"I'd love to explain but we'll have to talk it out at a later time, If we're late for dinner, I'll never hear the end of it from mother" I stood up and offered my hand.

"But what about your uncle? He still hasn't arrived yet, has he? I wouldn't wish to create conflict should he arrive" she hesitated.

"You are my intended, if my uncle wishes to harm you he will have to go thru me and I will fight to the death for you. That is a promise I will keep till the day I die" I helped her to her feet and watched her blush once more.

"Well, If you insist" she gave me a bright smile and we walked out of the room, her arms wrapped around my right arm as I lead her down the halls.

"You realize I'll have to pay you back for how you've treated me these last few weeks, right?" she teased.

"We'll see" I smirked at her, earning a giggle as we entered the entry way.

I led her thru the double doors to the ballroom, which doubled as our dining room and prepared myself for the scolding.

"You're late!" Mother berated as she stood up from her chair and placed her hands on her hips.

"Forgive us mother, you know we had much to discuss" I pulled out a chair for Minako, who sat next to Takeo, who was seated to father's left.

Normally Minako sat directly to father's left but he had been away for awhile doing something for father and now that he had returned, he took his normal spot next to father. Mother sat to father's right as his mate and I sat next to her across from Minako, soon after everyone was seated and the food arrived did mother turn towards Minako and address her.

"Minako, dear, have you agreed to court Sesshomaru?" she started very bluntly, but that was mother, always to the point. She had never liked to beat around the bush.

"Yes, tho we still have much to discuss. From what I can remember, our mating rituals differ greatly." Minako explained before taking a bite of her cooked veal.

"How does it differ? I don't know much of human mating" father added as he cut into his raw steak.

"Well for one, we court for roughly 6 months to a year, sometimes longer" Minako had long accustomed herself to our diet, and now raw meat no longer bothered her.

"How can one expect to complete all parts of the ritual in such a short time?" Takeo gave Minako a look that I did not care for, it almost seemed as if he lusted after her and I nearly growled a warning at him, but I held firm. I had no true proof he lusted after her, only a look and that was not proof enough to resort to action, tho I planned to keep a close eye on him.

"It's mostly because our lives are so short. When we court our intended proves that he can provide for his intended and any children they may have, and that his intentions are pure. Tho most of the time our parents make the decision for us and we have no choice in who we marry, so it's more getting used to the person we are to marry" I realized that Minako noticed the same gaze as well and was uncomfortable by it, I wanted nothing more than to punish Takeo but I continued to begrudgingly hold back.

"I see" Takeo pursed his lips, I could tell he wanted to say more but he returned to eating his meal quietly.

"What entails in your rituals?" Minako inquired.

"It's a bit more complicated but has some of the same rites. We prove we can provide for our future mate and any pups we should bare, we also prove our loyalty and faithfulness, and most importantly we prove we can be fierce protectors" Father paused as he took a sip of his wine.

"Each ceremony is in depth and done in a certain way, tho some couples change it up a bit. The most important part of the ceremony has to be the marking" he continued.

"The marking?" Minako focused completely on father.

"Yes, we bite our intended's neck and leave our mark and scent, that's the important bit, letting everyone know not to interfere. If the courting goes well we'll bite it once more to make it permanent, but I am afraid it might cause you quite a bit of pain as it'll be on your neck" father explained to Minako, who took in all the information and seemed to let it stir in her mind.

Silence soon spread thru the room and everyone focused on their meals, it wasn't awkward but it didn't feel right. Looking up from my plate I watched as a mischievous smile crossed Minako's face, quirking an eyebrow at her she merely grinned wider. I playfully narrowed my eyes, daring her to do whatever she was thinking.

Quickly glancing and noticing if anyone was paying any attention to her, Minako's gaze returned to her plate where she picked up a lone pea. I looked at her curiously as she smiled again, I had no clue what was going thru her mind. That is until she threw it at me, striking my forehead then quickly focused back onto her meal and feigned innocence.

I was shocked, no one had ever dared! Yet she did and I must admit I wanted to return the favor.

"Everything ok son?" father drew me from my thoughts of revenge.

"Of course father, something just came to mind. Please don't worry about it" I pretended to return to my meal, suppressing a laugh, and sent a playful look at Minako, who covered her mouth to suppress a giggle herself.

Picking up the lone pea, I quickly threw it back at her and nearly laughed aloud as she jumped at the unexpected retaliation.

"Minako are you ok?" mother was next to speak up and looked between Minako and I as if she knew what we were doing.

"Yes, I'm fine" she composed herself well, mother narrowed her eyes at the two of us for a few moments before returning to her meal.

"Please excuse me, I have a few things that need my attention. I apologize for leaving during dinner" Takeo suddenly stood up from the table.

"Don't worry about it Takeo, I'm sure it's important and you'll inform me on any new information you receive" father said cryptically.

Takeo nodded his head and left from the table quickly but not before I notice how he once again looked at Minako, who drew my attention once more as she attempted to continue our little "war".

Before she could even aim, an asparagus hit her on the side of her head at the same time as something else struck me. I looked at the offending item to find it too was an asparagus.

"Now that's enough you two" He smirked as he loaded his plate with more asparagus.

Now I never expected Minako to be bold, but bold was she as she retaliated by throwing another pea, striking father on the nose. I couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on his face and before I knew it Minako had started a full blown food war between the three of us.

"That is quite enough!" Mother suddenly stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, immediately gaining our attentions.

"Sesshomaru you whined and bitched about not being a pup anymore and the thanks we get is a food fight!? Minako, you are not only Sesshomaru's intended but a young woman at that and should know better. and you!" Mother turned to each of us before stopping at father and giving him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"You are the reigning lord! You, most of all, should know better!" she huffed as she angrily placed her hands on her hips.

"But dear!" father stood up and embraced mother, who attempted to fight it.

"What harm is there is having a little fun now and again?" he winked at me as he reach behind him for a pie that had been brought out during our conversations.

Mother became suspicious and I knew that wink, quickly leaping over the table with ease. I scooped up Minako who squealed in delightful surprise, I knew as I heard my mother's angry cry that father had pied mother in the face and he too was now running from her wrath.

"You're mother isn't one for fun is she?" Minako laughed quietly as I set her down, I had taken her to her room back in the eastern wing.

"Yea she can be stifling, but she has her moments" I smiled at her.

"Ugh, man. Lord Toga has quite an arm, I think I'm going to bruise from that chunk of raw steak and I need a bath!" she looked at herself, she was covered in blood and veggie juice.

"I think you look beautiful but I still think you could use a bath" I feigned disgust and Minako stuck out her tongue in response.

"Ok well in all honesty I need a bath and it was a wonderful day, thank you Sesshomaru" she got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek.

Blushing all I could do was nod before saying goodnight and walked out the door, almost crashing into mother.

"Minako in there?" she asked sternly.

"Yes mam" I knew it was best to behave at this moment as I could see she was still mad. Ignoring me, she didn't even bother to knock as she strolled into Minako's room.

After getting myself cleaned, taking a considerable amount of time to give mother time to talk to Minako and time to reflect my day, I realized that I had written off how she had acted earlier in the day while confessing my feelings for her. I quickly dressed and began to head towards her room when I saw her walking down the hall towards me.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I know we said our good nights but after speaking with Lady Inukimi and her explaining in more detail on your customs for courting I was hoping to speak with you" Minako approached me smiling and this time I confirmed my suspicions, she had reverted to how she had acted before dinner and her smile wasn't truly genuine.

"Minako, I wish to apologize" I began to feel the guilt build up inside.

"Oh no, it is I who should apologize! I shouldn't have started that food fight" Minako admitted sheepishly.

"No it's not that, I should have noticed sooner that you are not yourself and I wish to apologize and see if you would be willing to talk to me about it" I explained brushing off her apology, mother needed to get riled up once in a while anyway.

"Oh, that" she motioned for us to walk down the hall together and became silent for a few moments but I let her take her time and knew she would talk when she was ready.

"Its been a few things actually" she rubbed her right arm in nervousness.

"I know it seems silly but a few of my personal effects have gone missing, it may just be me losing my mind" she gave a timid laugh before continuing.

"And I haven't felt like myself the last few days. Nauseous, weak, feverish, but most of all I feel great unease about tonight" She admitted apprehensively.

"Could you be sick? And what is so unnerving about tonight?" I asked carefully.

"Maybe, and I don't know. I just have this feeling like something is going to happen tonight, something that feels familiar but not something I should feel any excitement over, something that I dread. I-I'm a little scared" she stopped walking and turned towards me, her eyes were beginning to glisten with unshed tears.

"First off, we'll have Haru take a look at you tomorrow as it's getting late and if you are sick, sleep will do you good. We can wait on the marking until you feel better and second, don't be afraid. I'm just next door now and if you need anything at all, just call for me. I'll be there in an instant" I soothed her and held her as I said this and I felt her relax. She snuggled deeper into my embrace and it made my heart swell.

"As for the missing items, nothing unusual hasn't been taken has there?" for some reason my mind thought of Takeo.

"No, just a couple hair brushes and some of the hair ornaments your mother gave me" she shook her head.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I'm glad I can talk to you about whats on my mind" Minako looked up at me and finally gave me a genuine smile.

"I'm glad that you can come talk to me" I began to lead us back to our sleeping quarters, holding her close and enjoying the scent that wafted up from her person.

"Sesshomaru, I know that if we become mated. I would become a lady and I wouldn't have to worry about it, but I wanted to know if you would go on a picnic with me tomorrow afternoon. I want to show you I can cook, from what I remember I'm not amazing but-" I placed a finger on her lip as we stopped at her door.

"I'm sure it will be delicious and I look forward to it" I ran my fingers thru her soft tresses and admired her beauty.

"Really!? Oh thank you Sesshomaru, I can hardly wait!" she beamed and reached up to kiss my cheek.

"Good night Minako" I returned the gesture and earned a blush in return.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru" she smiled once more before going inside her room and closing the door behind her.

Yawning I walked the short distance to my room and after undressing, leaving only my hakamas on as I was too tired to care, I discarding the garments in the corner, crawled into the futon and quickly fell asleep with thoughts of Minako and our picnic tomorrow.

I woke suddenly to a scream. Looking around in a slight panic, my mind flew immediately to Minako when another scream tore thru the silent night. I flew from my bed and rushed to her room without a moments hesitation.

Minako was thrashing in her bed, running to her I called her name and her pained voice, calling for me, reached my ears. Scooping her up it felt as if something was crawling in her skin, loud snapping and cracking accompanied it and her skin burned burned to the touch, panicked I dashed out of the room and held her close as more pain filled screams erupted from her lips.

"Haru!" I called desperately as I reached her room and the door flew open as another scream pierced the night.

"Somethings wrong!" Haru motioned for me to follow her and we rushed to the clinic.

By now the whole castle had awoken to Minako's screams, as I laid her on the futon near the fireplace and watched in horror as I could now clearly see, what I now assumed were her bones, shifting and moving and breaking beneath her skin.

Her hair was beginning to fall out in handfuls as more screams ripped thru the air, steam was beginning to billow from her body and I could not hold her hand anymore as the heat intensified.

"Haru what's wrong with her!?" I asked her frantically as she carefully inspected Minako. By now Father and mother had come in the room to see what the commotion was all about and was now also asking Haru what ailed Minako.

After several heart wrenching minutes Haru looked up from Minako's body and looked at us all one by one and stopped at me.

"The only thing that can come to mind is that she is a nephilim" Haru spoke carefully.

"A nephilim? You mean to say she is half angel, half human?" I asked almost in disbelief, nephilim were, what I assumed, rare.

"That is the only explanation I have, but yes." Haru apologized.

"Nephilim aren't just the product of an angel and a human" I growled in irritation as I grabbed the annoying flea demon off my person and squished him, watching in satisfaction as he began to float downward like paper,

"What do you mean Myoga?" Father stepped forward, giving me a look I didn't care to heed.

"Ahem, Nephilim have three variations. One is the well known variant, the angel/human combo. The second is lesser known, but half demons are a form of nephilim. And thirdly the angel/demon variant, it is a rare combination and I've only heard of one such person. Midoriko" Myoga explained hopping onto father's shoulder as I once again attempted to hold Minako's hand.

Her skin was starting to cool a bit, enough for me to once again hold her hand and her screams were now barely audible groans. Her hair was still falling out and were quickly being replaced by vibrant silver locks, and her bones were no longer snapping and breaking beneath her, still steaming, skin.

"Midoriko was a nephilim?" mother was skeptical.

"But of course! How do you expect a human woman to survive that battle for as long as she did? Her priestess powers helped with her battle and her demon side helped her with her speed, agility and healing" Myoga's explanation was plausible and I wondered if Minako, herself, was a nephilim and if so which variant? I could care less as long as she was going to be ok and by my side once more.

I hadn't noticed Haru had disappeared until she reappeared with some salve as an ominous, and sickeningly powerful aura pierced the air, alarm bells soon rang out and as I looked at father, I knew who the intruder was. Ryukotsusei.

Father rushed out of the room to change into his armor. I too got up to join him, I was almost at maturity and so I was expected to help defend the castle, I took one last look at Minako before hurrying to don my armor as well.


End file.
